The present invention relates to hair accessories and, more particularly, to headwear providing hair sheaths for protecting long hair in either a ponytail or pigtail configuration, protecting their long hair from wind and sun damage.
Sun and wind can cause hair damage. And so those with long hair mainly have the option of securing their hair in a ponytail or pigtail, yet the ponytail or pigtail was still typically exposed to the sun and wind even if they wore a hat.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus providing hair sheaths for protecting long hair bunched in either a pigtail or a ponytail, wherein the hair sheaths may be interchangeably secured to a headwear in a convenient, novel manner that prevents tearing of the hair, as hook and loop fasteners tend to tear the hair they secure.